


Праздничный ужин

by Nenny_Ogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolves, Грубый секс, оборотни, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenny_Ogg/pseuds/Nenny_Ogg
Summary: Один только шаг сделать. Идеальное место для того, чтобы всё закончить. Остаться там навсегда. Чтоб река и камни вокруг. Ещё небо. Далекое, синее.





	Праздничный ужин

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение для обладателей нежной психики:  
> В тексте присутствует неграфичное упоминание насилия, группового изнасилования и ещё немножко всякой сопутствующей гадости.
> 
> —————  
> Работа написана по заявке на ФБ:  
> Вервольф и юноша-самоубийца

***

 

Мечешься по квартире и места себе не находишь. То хватаешь тряпку, принимаясь в пятый раз протирать пыль на полках, то снова переставляешь стулья. Руки занять нечем. Все дела переделаны, да и не один раз. Квартирка — крошечная двушка, доставшаяся тебе от бабушки, пустьземляейбудетпухом, выдраена до блеска. Оливьешечка и прочая мелко нарезанная снедь в холодильнике — ждёт своего часа, шампанское там же. Курочка в духовке. Елка, двухметровая, пусть пластиковая, украшена по всем правилам дизайнерского искусства. В этом ты уверен. Делать красиво — это, пожалуй, единственное, в чем ты действительно разбираешься. Подарок под елкой — не бог весть что, свитер с надписью «Gift inside Deer outside», третий раз перепаковал уже. Первый в магазине ещё, но вышло так криво, что взялся переделывать. Написал поздравление, нарисовал сердечко, увлёкся немного, и сверток стал выглядеть так, будто его украшала целая группа альтернативно одарённых. Пришлось всё делать заново и, во избежание, оставить вовсе без надписи. Садишься на старенький диванчик и тут же вскакиваешь снова. Ногти не грызешь только потому, что нечего грызть. Срезал под корень. Хотя с ними твои длинные и тонкие пальцы смотрелись бы аристократично. Но ты же не из этих, не из манерных и жеманных.  
Ты нормальный.  
  
Несколько часов до Нового Года, и ты так надеешься, что ему всё понравится. И угощение, и подарок, и весь из себя такой ты. Скромный, неброский, одетый почти по-домашнему в джинсы и свитер. Всё как он хотел. Чтобы ты не выглядел как эти, чтобы казался своим в доску парнем, таким, которого не зазорно похлопать по спине при встрече и никто не примет это за нежные обнимашки. Ты старался. Целый час провёл перед зеркалом, тщательно укладывая свои коротко стриженные волосы в творческом беспорядке. К косметике даже не притронулся, наоборот, спрятал подальше, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что стоит немного подвести глаза и ещё пару штрихов по мелочи и вместо невзрачного и заурядного парня будешь выглядеть, как настоящая куколка. Даже несмотря на свои почти метр восемьдесят и не самые узкие в мире плечи. Куколка, которую видело только зеркало в спальне. Золушкой перед балом себя чувствуешь. Той, которая собиралась всю жизнь провести в грязном рванье и одна. Свободной и независимой. Подумывал даже завести себе пару котов, для завершения образа, а вместо пылесоса купить веник с длинной ручкой и танцевать с ним в обнимку вальсы, предварительно проверив заперта ли дверь, чтобы заглянувшая не вовремя соседка не вызвала дурку. Думал, что так и будешь всю жизнь один, так и будешь прятаться на своей метафорической кухне. Вещи, в которых ты обычно выходишь на улицу, не рваные и не грязные, но такие, что, глядя на себя, хочешь разбить зеркало. Мешковатые штаны и бесформенные толстовки. Кроссовки почти круглый год и опущенные вниз плечи. Ты ненавидишь выглядеть вот так. Прекрасно знаешь, что тебе идут строгие костюмы и что если надеть модельные туфли, то осанка станет совсем другой. Узкие брюки и облегающие водолазки с высоким горлом тоже тебе идут. А ещё полный комплект своих зубов и целые ребра. Без фингала под глазом и с неразбитым носом тоже смотришься ничего так.  
Было дело пару лет назад, как раз только-только восемнадцать стукнуло. Молодой был, глупый. Взвыл от тоски и одиночества, не выдержал. Вырядился красавчиком, мордашку накрасил и пошёл покорять мир. Да только ушел недалеко, пару кварталов только. Очнулся уже в больнице. Переломы, ушибы, сотрясение. Ногами пинали, пока не спугнул кто-то, даже кошелёк не вытащили. Такая тоска тогда взяла, чуть руки на себя не наложил там же, в больнице, среди капельниц и шприцов. Не потому, что избили, а потому, что понял — так теперь будет всегда, стоит хоть чуть-чуть высунуться. Потому что ты не такой, как они.  
Ты неправильный.  
  
На душе почему-то гадко. Как будто давит что-то. Ты вроде бы радоваться должен, твой бал вот-вот начнётся, а оно всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Ожиданием. Уже шесть, и Дар, твой подарочек, твой прекрасный принц, если не приехать, то СМСку прислать, что скоро будет, давно должен был. Дар, что свалился тебе прямо на голову в самом начале зимы. Невесть как вычислил, выследил и с размаху впечатал в стенку в пустом по вечернему времени коридоре института. Ты испугался тогда, решил, что снова изобьют, подумал, что где один, там и другие, а он поцеловал тебя ошарашенного, не сопротивляющегося, прихватив за загривок. Отлипнув, выдохнул только одно слово: «Сладкий» — и полез целоваться снова. Идиотизм, конечно, кто угодно мог увидеть, обоим бы досталось так, что не унести. Ты пришел в себя, отпихнул его, но ни возмутиться, ни тем более ударить не смог. Так и стоял у стенки с приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь отдышаться. Но тебе простительно, первый поцелуй всё-таки.  
Так и повелось. Встречались вечером. Целовались в пустых аудиториях, не зажигая света. Ласкались всё откровеннее. Пока Дар, переборов-таки твоё смущение, не залез в штаны. Тогда-то, отмывая липкие руки в общественной уборной, тебе и стало понятно, что одних ласк и поцелуев мало, а для большего институтские помещения не подходят совершенно. Ты пригласил его к себе, на своё первое в жизни настоящее свидание. Да не просто так, а праздновать Новый год. Ведь всем известно: с кем Новый год встретишь, с тем его и проведёшь. Дар тогда согласился, романтично, и не надо объяснять родителям, почему дома не будет ночевать. Новый год же. А что только вдвоём, так это никому знать не надо.  
  
Только вот уже семь, а Дара всё нет, и как бы ты не боялся быть назойливым — не выдерживаешь. Хватаешь телефон и посылаешь СМСку. Одну, другую… без ответа.  
Сначала нейтральные: <Привет, ты как?>, потом всё более и более нервные: <ты где?>, <что-то случилось?>, <ответь мне>, <Перезвони!>.  
  
Девять, а Дар так и не прочёл ни одно из твоих посланий.  
  
Четверть десятого, и ты жмёшь на иконку звонка. Гудки. Снова и снова гудки. Потерял телефон? Забыл? Не слышит? Валяется где-то в переулке, так и не дойдя до твоего дома? Лежит на красном от крови снегу, как ты когда-то?  
  
— Приве-е-ет…  
  
Женский голос, протяжный, нетрезвый. Нет, не женский — девчонка, сверстница. Другой голос дальше, плохо слышно, но он такой знакомый, родной. Невозможно не узнать.  
  
— Отдай телефон, Милька! Где ты его нашла? О, черт, батарейки почти не осталось.  
  
— В куртке. Вопил не переставая. А кто тебе звони-ит, Дарчик? Де-евушка? Я буду ревнова-ать.  
  
— Милька, сладенькая, не дури, — таким ласковым, просящим тоном, что ты почти видишь, как он обнимает её и целует в шею или щеку. — Это, наверно, Алик, с дизайнерского. Звал меня к себе Новый год встречать. Неудобно было напрямую отказывать, мы вроде как приятели, но сама понимаешь… Два парня вместе на Новый год, не по-пацански это как-то.  
  
Смех на фоне, музыка, разговоры. В динамике скрежет, как будто телефон дергают, и ещё — как будто целуются, напоказ, с громким чмоком. Приглушенное «Твою ж мать!» и снова четкий голос Дара:  
  
— Эй, Алик? Ты там? Всё слышал что ли?  
  
— Да, — тихо, почти шепотом, но Дар слышит, а может, ему всё равно, ответил ты ему или нет.  
  
— Алик, извини, братан. Что так вышло. Посидим как-нибудь в другой раз, хорошо? Меня ребята позвали. Тут вечеринка — отпад. И Милька тут. Ты же знаком с Милькой? Она классная. А знаешь, чего самому киснуть? Приезжай тоже. Я скину адрес.  
  
Ты не отвечаешь. Жмёшь отбой. Смотришь на потухший экран телефона и видишь Мильку. Конечно, ты её знаешь. Красивая. Ей так идут все эти обтягивающие джинсы и водолазки с высоким горлом. Весёлая. Всегда целовала Дара при встрече, а ты даже не думал ревновать. Ты был уверен, что он только твой. Каким же наивным и слепым ты был.  
  
Ты думаешь, что, наверно, должен рыдать, уткнувшись в подушку, или крушить всё вокруг в приступе ярости. Не понимаешь, почему спокоен и мысли четкие и ясные, как никогда раньше. Всё рухнуло. Бал отменяется. Принц нашел себе принцессу, замарашки его не интересуют. Это значит…  
Это значит, что ты можешь не волноваться больше, понравится ему или нет. Ты можешь перестать притворяться нормальным. Ты можешь выглядеть так, как хочешь сам, и для начала стянуть с себя этот уродский свитер.  
Переодеваешься, как на пожар. Не выбирая и не раздумывая. Безошибочно выхватывая из шкафа то, в чем смотришься наиболее привлекательно. Светлые брюки и тонкая водолазка цвета морской волны, она так удачно сочетается с твоими глазами, идеальный оттенок. СМСка приходит, когда ты занят подводкой. Не можешь отвлечься, поэтому читаешь её, лишь полностью закончив с косметикой.  
Там действительно обещанный адрес и несколько слов:  
  
<Прости. Не делай глупостей>  
  
Вот теперь накрывает. Смотришь на телефон и забываешь дышать. Не моргаешь даже. Смотришь, пока экран не гаснет. Очнувшись, оглядываешься по сторонам и не понимаешь, где ты. Не понимаешь, что делаешь один в пустой квартире. Не понимаешь, зачем всё это. Хочется хоть что-нибудь. Сделать. Сломать. Бежать. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этой оглушающей тишины. Подальше от самого себя. Бессмысленного. Ненужного никому. Такого, что можно бросить вот так — СМСкой. Откупиться пустым «прости», как голой костью от голодной псины.  
Бежать. Да хоть туда. По этому адресу. Сорваться. Закатить истерику. Устроить публичную сцену.  
Дар так не любит публичность.  
  
Активируешь мобильник и вызываешь такси. Надо же, работают. Всего через пять минут приедет. Повезло. Пять минут, и назад уже будет не отыграть, но ты и не хочешь назад. Не боишься. Тебе уже всё равно. Хоть трава не расти. После — хоть потоп. Тебе больше не встречаться ни с кем из них. Для тебя уже всё кончено. Ты не сможешь и дальше вот так. Задохнёшься, утонешь. Тебе уже кажется, что ты вязнешь в болоте. Липкая коричневая жижа обволакивает тебя. Поднимается, сдавливая грудь, не давая дышать. Ещё немного — и хлынет в горло. Привкус гнили уже ощущается на языке.  
Вскакиваешь, и голова кружится. Встаёшь на ноги и смотришь вниз, но видишь не старый линолеум и даже не зелёную тину. Как будто с большой высоты, с обрыва глядишь. Внизу острые камни, обломки. Чуть дальше река. Подмыла скальный берег, вызвала обвал и ушла в сторону. Летом там были, ездили всей группой. Совсем недалеко от города. Ты тогда, как завороженный, к самому краю подошел и всё смотрел на камни и на воду. Чуть не шагнул вниз. Кто-то из девчонок заметил, оттащили. Отшучивался потом, врал, что, мол, вид красивый, засмотрелся.  
Вот и сейчас. Перед глазами стоит. Шум воды слышишь. Один только шаг сделать. Идеальное место для того, чтобы всё закончить. Остаться там навсегда. Чтоб река и камни вокруг. Ещё небо. Далекое, синее. Воздух. Много. И ветер. Простор, свобода. А скандал на вечеринке это не то. Это не элегантно совсем, мелочно, душно.  
  
Нетерпеливый гудок под окнами. Такси. Ты почти забыл про него. Ботинки натягиваешь в спешке, не шнуруя. Куртку подхватываешь, уже открыв дверь. Шапка и шарф в рукаве, перчатки в карманах. Как маленький, ей-богу, но удобно. Не забудешь, не потеряешь. Одеваешься, сбегая по лестнице, и в такси садишься уже полностью экипированный. По глаза замотанный в широкий, ярко-синий шарф. Осталось только затянуть шнуровку на высоких ботинках и в путь.  
Добираетесь всего минут за десять, и на вокзале тебе везёт снова. Успеваешь заскочить в отъезжающую электричку и, ещё не отдышавшись, прижимаешься лбом к ледяному стеклу.  
Холодом обжигает, и запотевает мгновенно. Мутное, не видно ничего, но и смотреть там не на что. Город, огни кругом. Всё обычное, тусклое. Долго и тщательно оттираешь стекло рукавом, но там опять ничего не разглядеть. Темнота. Только изредка мелькают за деревьями автомобильные фары на идущей параллельно рельсам автотрассе. Потом ваши пути расходятся, и кажется, что поезд несётся в черную бездну, где только снег и звезды.  
В электричке не тепло и не холодно. Сыро и душно. Пахнет хвоей и гнилыми мандаринами, и ещё чем-то кислым, во что ты предпочитаешь не внюхиваться. По сторонам тоже не смотришь, лишь замечаешь, как с каждой станцией пустеет вагон. До Нового года часа два, и люди спешат в тепло. К тем, кто их ждёт. К тем, с кем они хотят встретить и провести следующий год. Обычные, нормальные люди придут в свои дома. Зажгут гирлянды. Они будут смеяться и пить шампанское. Поздравлять друг друга. Дарить подарки. Они будут наслаждаться теплом и тем, что не одни, что нужны кому-то. Другие люди — не ты. Эта добрая новогодняя сказка не про тебя. Твоя — будет другой. Гораздо страшнее.  
  
  


***

  
  
Выходишь на нужной станции и зябко кутаешься в шарф, поспешно натягивая перчатки. Холодно. Намного холодней, чем в городе. Пока заканчиваешь, поезд успевает уехать, и ты оказываешься на перроне совершенно один. Лишь горит пара фонарей и семафор.  
Воздух чистый, прозрачный, стеклянный словно. Мелкими осколками дерёт горло, режет лёгкие. Холодный настолько, что даже запахов нет.  
Ещё тишина. Не такая, как в квартире, душная, ватная и давящая. Наоборот, словно звенит, завораживает простором. Затихающий вдали перестук колёс нисколько не портит её, только добавляет объема и глубины. Тишина такая, что грудь распирает и смеяться хочется или кричать во всю глотку.  
Ты смеёшься. А что ещё делать? Все мосты сожжены. Обратный поезд только в следующем году.  
  
Смеёшься, по колено проваливаясь в снег, едва сойдя с перрона. Кажется, прежде чем сделать тот самый единственный шаг, тебе придётся здорово потрудиться. Направление ты хорошо помнишь, а вот удобной грунтовой дороги больше нет. Только никем не тронутая снежная перина. Ты погружаешься в неё всё глубже с каждым шагом. Только что было по колено, и уже продираешься по пояс в снегу. Доходишь до деревьев, и вроде бы под ними намело меньше.  
Тяжело привалившись к стволу, без листьев и не разобрать какого дерева, оглядываешься по сторонам.  
Светло. До тебя наконец-то доходит, что ты не в затопленном электрическим светом городе, и ночью в лесу не должно быть видно каждую веточку. Нет, фонари не возникли вдруг, и маленькие крылатые феи не кружат над головой, освещая твой путь. Только луна, какой не бывает в городе. Огромная, идеально круглая и нестерпимо яркая в морозной вышине ночного неба. Звезды над головой драгоценными гирляндами. И снег. Ровный, девственно чистый. Тоже светится. Бледным маревом тянется навстречу луне. Мелкими бликами поднимается вверх. Лёгкими волнами поземки перекатывается.  
Мир вокруг нереальный, холодный, призрачный. Ни черного, ни белого нет. Только серое темней и светлей. Тенями. Переливами.  
Как будто ты уже сделал то, зачем пришел, и остался здесь навсегда. В вечном холоде и одиночестве. В этом прекрасном бриллиантовом аду, где дышится так легко, что хочется оторваться от земли и лететь. Вверх.  
  
Кричит филин, и что-то глухо ударяет вдалеке. Хлопают крылья, трещит сломавшаяся под тяжестью снега ветка. Этот лес живой. Тебе придётся пройти через него. Ты знаешь, куда, и помнишь, что это недалеко.  
Вперёд и только вперёд. Стараясь не зацепиться за ветви и корни, не сломать ногу, не свернуть раньше времени шею. Каждый шаг даётся тебе с трудом. Каждый отвоёванный у снега метр — сбитым дыханием и застилающим глаза потом. До нужного места не больше получаса неспешным шагом. Было. Летом. Теперь же ты бредёшь целую вечность и не уверен, что вытянешь ещё одну такую же. Тонкие брюки промокли насквозь. Снег набился в ботинки и теперь тает, ледяными струйками стекая под пятки. Дышал бы чуть потише и услышал бы, как хлюпаешь при ходьбе. Шарф пару раз чуть не задушил тебя, зацепившись за ветку, пришлось подобрать его и намотать потуже. Он намок от дыхания, а потом подмерз, и теперь царапает кожу мелкими острыми льдинками. Тебе жарко, ты запыхался и устал. Только вбитые с детства правила не позволяют тебе распахнуть тонкую, предназначенную для городской зимы куртку. Нужно остановиться и передохнуть. Немножко отдышаться.  
Вон то поваленное дерево вполне сойдёт, не в снег же падать, в самом деле. Ты всего на минуточку. Только переведёшь дух и сразу дальше. Смутно вспоминается что-то такое, насчет запрета сидеть на снегу. Ты сейчас встанешь. Вот-вот.  
Снимаешь перчатку и оттираешь лоб от несуществующего пота. Только сейчас понимаешь, как застыли руки. Холодно. Так холодно, что зубы начинают стучать и ознобом пробирает всё тело. Обхватываешь себя руками, чтобы перестать дрожать. В шар сворачиваешься, коленями едва не касаясь носа. Кажется, что так теплее. Кажется, что никакая сила не заставит тебя встать и сдвинуться с места. Даже едва слышный вдалеке волчий вой. Не разогнуться, не разжать рук. Так гораздо теплее, а тебе не хочется мерзнуть напоследок.  
Нет, ты не дурак. Ты хорошо понимаешь, что всё это значит. Ты не дойдёшь до обрыва. Тебе не лететь к острым камням и бурлящей реке. Не наслаждаться простором. Ты умрёшь здесь. Превратишься в сугроб и оттаешь лишь по весне. Раньше люди тебя не найдут.  
Разве что тебе особенно повезёт, и тебя найдут волки, чей вой ты только что слышал снова. Тогда-то ты, наконец, пригодишься хоть кому-то. Станешь чудесным праздничным ужином.  
Остатков сил хватает на то, чтобы искривить губы в злой насмешке над собой. Такая ирония… и ты балансируешь между ней и обидой на весь мир, на свою судьбу, Дара, холод, снег. Еле сдерживаешься, чтобы не заплакать, а потом устало прикрываешь глаза, и чувствуешь, как по щекам стекают горячие слёзы.  
Последнее, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
  


 

 

 

*  
***  
******  
*********  
**

 

 

 

  
  
  
В черном огне горишь. Дотла. Пеплом осыпаешься, чтобы вернуться и гореть опять. Снова и снова. Кости раздробили в мелкое крошево. Каждую. По отдельности. Расплавили, отлили заново. Мириады осколков попали в кровь. Разорвали вены в клочья, безжалостными клыками впились в мышцы. Боль — слишком короткое слово для бесконечной пытки. Захлебываешься, задыхаешься, глохнешь от крика. Своего крика. Не можешь вынести. Слишком громко. Грудную клетку тисками сжало, и она вот-вот не выдержит, лопнет. А ты будешь биться насаженный на изогнутые колья собственных ребер. Извиваться в бесконечной агонии, ослепший и оглохший. Вариться в алом котле безумия. В своём личном аду. Вот она смерть и обещанные вечные муки. Не витать тебе призрачным духом над снежной пустыней, не наслаждаться простором и покоем. Живую плоть в лоскуты, суставы вывернуты в обратную сторону. Ничего от тебя прежнего не осталось. Вопящий, раздираемый на части ошметок — не ты больше.  
Дугой выгибаешься, хрипишь, пытаясь вдохнуть. Сквозь грохот в ушах различаешь еле слышное, успокаивающее:  
  
— Тише, тише. Сейчас. Потерпи. Дыши. Осторожно. Медленно. Вдох. Выдох.  
  
Подчиняешься настойчивому и размеренному счету. Выдох. Вдох. Не стальные тиски — руки. Горячие, крепкие. Держат тебя поперёк груди, не позволяя метаться и биться. Надежные. Веришь им сразу. Как и голосу, что продолжает считать у самого уха. Вдох. Выдох.   
Мокрый от пота, дрожащий, всё ещё сжигаемый изнутри адской болью, вокруг себя помимо чужих рук чувствуешь только холод. Тебя знобит, и ты пытаешься сжаться в комок, но он не позволяет тебе. Удерживает. Приказывает, как будто право имеет:  
  
— Дыши!  
  
Дышишь. Слушаясь и подчиняясь безоговорочно, не как младенец даже, как утенок, что вылупившись из яйца, следует за первым кого увидит. С каждым вдохом получается всё лучше. Без надсадных хрипов, без лезвий, разрывающих твои легкие. С каждым вдохом жар внутри тебя и холод снаружи смешиваются, уравновешивая друг друга.   
Ты живой.   
Верится с трудом и глаза открывать страшно, но руки, что уже не удерживают тебя, а просто обнимают — теплые, настоящие, а если откинуть голову чуть назад, то можно устроить затылок на чужом плече, ощутить колкую щетину у виска. Не рай и не ад. Хотя бы потому, что рая ты ничем не заслужил, а из ада тебя вытащили вот эти самые руки, что теперь удобно устроились на ребрах и, кажется, контролируют каждый вдох и каждый удар сердца. Следят, чтобы вытащить снова, если попытаешься рухнуть в бездну.  
Ты точно живой, хотя умереть должен был, или отморозить себе всё, что торчит. Хорошо помнишь, что, засыпая, уже не чувствовал ног. Про волков помнишь тоже.  
Глаза открывать страшно, да и надобности особой в этом нет. Запахи, к наличию или отсутствию которых раньше был почти равнодушен, теперь стали яркими и понятными, как картинки в детской книжке. Ты как будто выучил новый язык и вместо бессвязного лопотания вдруг начал понимать отдельные слова и целые фразы.   
Деревянный дом, не новый и почти нежилой, протапливается уже несколько часов. Сквозь сухой жар и острый хвойный запах сгорающих дров всё равно проскальзывают нотки сырости и плесени. Пыли тоже немало. Летает в воздухе, поднятая с давно облюбованных мест. Как стайка голубей, согнанная с крыши скучающим мальчишкой. Взовьются в панике, покружат, покружат, да и усядутся туда же, откуда взлетели.  
Запах расплавленной смолы сильнее всего, но даже он не в состоянии перебить другой запах. Не столько сильный, сколько важный. Тяжелый мужской запах, нет, не пота, и не парфюма. Настоящий. Запах осознанной мощи. Такой, что ознобом по позвоночнику и хочется заскулить беспомощно, поджав коленки к груди. Голову в плечи вжать бы тоже, но тебе слишком удобно, и почему-то хочется, чтобы твой мимолетный страх остался незамеченным. Кажется, что вызовешь недовольство, если испугаешься, или ещё хуже — разочаруешь.  
Помимо прочего, тебе не даёт покоя тонкий запах свежей крови, едва уловимый и тоже от кого-то из вас. Может быть твоей, но ты пока не умеешь различать.  
  
Ты живой, хоть с тобой определённо что-то не так. Ты совершенно не удивлён тому факту, что сидишь на чьей-то жесткой постели и учишься дышать заново. Подчиняешься низкому уверенному голосу незнакомого мужчины, что продолжает прижимать тебя к себе. Одежды между вами ни лоскутка нет, ни на тебе, ни на нём. И это тоже совершенно нормально, правильно. Ты уверен, что умирал, возможно, и умер, а потом, получается, родился заново. Каким ещё приходить в мир, как не обнаженным?   
Без всяких преград из ткани, напрямую кожа к коже впитывать тепло другого приятно и естественно. Странно было бы, если б один из вас был одет.  
Спиной чувствуешь мягкие волосы на его груди и твердые рельефные мышцы. Много всего чувствуешь спиной, и это было бы совершенно несущественно на фоне того, что ты только что с того света вернулся, если бы его руки не скользили по тебе, почти невесомо оглаживая грудь и плоский живот. Твои ребра пальцем пересчитать можно, что он и делает, осторожно, будто проверяя целы ли. Ладони у него широкие, жесткие от мозолей, но касаются бережно и нежно. Настойчиво исследуют твоё тело, так, что тебя снова бросает в жар, но не болезненный, выжигающий внутренности, а стыдный. От которого алеют щеки и сбивается едва восстановленное дыхание. Пойманным в силки зверьком дрожишь, но пересиливаешь себя. Заставляешь. Если можно заставить себя делать то, что хочется самому.  
  
Скользишь ладонями по его предплечьям и опираешься о подставленное бедро. Ты всё ещё не открывал глаза и теперь, чуть отстранившись, медленно поворачиваешься в чужих объятьях и разлепляешь веки. Ты решаешься и почти ничего не получаешь в награду за храбрость. Полумрак и отсветы живого огня на стенах и потолке. Огонь отражается в его глазах, и они кажутся желтовато оранжевыми и светящимися изнутри. Ты не можешь смотреть в них слишком долго. Они словно в душу проникают, раздевают, срывая все покровы, оголяя сокровенное. Под кожу. На изнанку выворачивают. Подавляют, подчиняют без приказа. Так что с трудом, на сухую сглатываешь и пытаешься облизать губы. Не собираешься тягаться и бросать вызов, отводишь взгляд, но не в сторону, а вниз. Его губы, чуть полноватые, приоткрытые, завораживающие.   
Тебя качнуло вперёд или он склонился над тобой? Первое касание невесомое. Как весенний ветер, как крылья бабочки. Он отстраняется, а ты, всхлипнув, тянешься за ним. Теперь жестче и жарче. Ярче.   
Он сминает твои губы своими. Прикусывает. Вылизывает. Чуть снижает напор, позволяя тебе поиграться, распробовать, и подавляет снова. Ты стонешь в его рот и выгибаешься навстречу. Его руки гладят твою спину и мнут плечи. Задерживаются под затылком, прижимая, показывая, что ему ничего не стоит тебя заставить, и отпускают снова. Твоя ладонь в его коротких волосах. Схватиться не за что, даже если бы ты посмел схватиться. Волосы невероятно мягкие, бархатные на ощупь, их хочется гладить, а не впиваться пальцами в основание шеи, как делаешь ты, когда он глухо рычит и не позволяет тебе встать. Не позволяет развернуться к нему полностью. Царапает твои губы клыками и больно впивается в шею поцелуем. Даже не думаешь сопротивляться, всхлипываешь и льнёшь к нему ближе, заранее готовый принять всё, что он может тебе дать. Словно новорожденный, не знавший ничего до, подчиняешься новой реальности, как единственно правильной. Веришь ему словно пьяный и не в себе. Словно наивным вдруг стал и ничего не понимающим. Невинным.  
Не думаешь ни о чем, только жаром изнутри, желанием топит, и ты начинаешь кусаться в ответ. Прижимаешься, трёшься об него. Насколько возможно. Немыслимо изогнувшись, в пол оборота. Не спиной теперь касаешься — боком. Можно даже посмотреть, опустив глаза, но и без того всё понятно. Вожделением захлестывает, от того, что хочешь не только ты. Наркотой кроет, самой страшной, из тех, что в абсолютную зависимость с первой тяжки — удовольствием. Ерзаешь и стонешь, пытаясь вывернуться и просунув руку оценить его желание на ощупь. Скулишь от чувственной перегрузки, не осознавая толком, хочешь чего именно, но уверен, что он может тебе это дать.  
  
Перехватывает твою руку и шепчет хрипло, сорвано, словно прощения просит:   
  
— Не сейчас. Хороший мой, подожди. Я… я не смогу контролировать… Не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
  
Разворачивает тебя к себе спиной снова, и тебе хватает всего пары движений его горячей ладони, чтобы выгнуло, размазало. Взорвалось перед глазами ярким фейерверком. Тебя ломает в его руках, а он продолжает гладить и всё шепчет как заклинание.  
  
— Не сейчас. Отдохни немного. Спи. Ничего не бойся. Спи.  
  
Не новое возбуждение и не тяжелая, липкая усталость. Незнакомое тёплое чувство наполняет тебя изнутри и ты прикрываешь глаза. Не падаешь в бездну, а опускаешься невесомым перышком, зная, что тебя удержат сильные руки. Сквозь сон чувствуешь, как тебя перекладывают на подушку. Убаюкивающе гладят по волосам и поправляют одеяло на плечах.   
  
  


***

  
  
Просыпаешься в темноте, лишь тлеют в камине остатки дров, и в их неверном свете замечаешь громадного пса, лежащего у твоей кровати. Понимаешь, что это волк, когда тот вскидывает голову, разбуженный твоим движением. Его светящиеся желтые глаза внимательно осматривают тебя, но не пугают. Ты уже видел их недавно. В том, другом своём сне. Самом странном из всех, что снились тебе до сих пор.   
  
  


***

  
  
Когда снова открываешь глаза, за окном уже день и тусклый свет просачивается сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Тяжелый дух деревянного, отсыревшего и протапливаемого открытым пламенем дома. Голова гудит как после хорошей пьянки, в которых ты никогда не участвовал, или долгой болезни, что более знакомо. Тело всё ломит так же. Не болью — памятью о боли и запредельных нагрузках. А ещё жарко.  
И этот запах. Мужской. Важный. Подавляющий.  
Осознание чужой горячей руки, по-хозяйски перекинутой через твой бок, с удобно устроившейся на твоём животе пятернёй, приходит одновременно с воспоминаниями о вчерашнем. Ты бы счёл за благо принять всё за дурной сон и забыть, но позади тебя размеренно дышит тот, чьё лицо ты не успел рассмотреть, и ты уверен, что он не спит. Проснулся одновременно с тобой сам, или ты разбудил его, дернувшись от воспоминания о собственной смерти?   
Захлёбываешься воплем ужаса. Вздрагиваешь лишь, запретив себе кричать. Пытаешься свернуться в клубок, чтобы унять дрожь, спрятаться от воспоминания о боли.   
Не позволяет тебе утонуть в этом снова. Разворачивает на спину и нависает сверху. Властный. Горячий. Обнаженный. Кожа к коже. Там где касается, останутся ожоги. Не ранами — внутри плавится что-то.  
Рассматривает тебя с таким интересом, будто впервые видит, и со смешком даёт оценку:  
  
— А ты хорошенький. Мне не показалось ночью. Не бойся. Уже все.   
  
Ты бы не назвал его красивым. Тут другое. Авторитет несомненен. Сила. Подавляет и притягивает одновременно, как по краю обрыва идти. Остро. Смазливые сверстники нервно курят в сторонке, в твои фантазии отныне им путь заказан. Рассматриваешь тоже, в наглую пялишься и даже пытаешься отзеркалить насмешку. Всё что угодно, только не показать страха. А в голове бьётся только одна мысль, которую и озвучиваешь:  
  
— Что всё? Я уже умер и поэтому бояться поздно?  
  
— Ты живой. Благодаря мне.   
  
Смеётся снова и эта единственная внятная мысль уносится из твоей головы с весёлым свистом. Нависает сверху и целует тебя так, как тебе и в самых откровенных фантазиях не виделось. Ты и не мечтал никогда о здоровых небритых мужиках существенно старше себя. Отросшая щетина по нежной коже, это должно быть неприятно, но ты специально жмешься сильнее. По щеке и по шее. Немного больно, но тебе нравится. Нравится выгибаться под ним, касаясь щекотных волосков на его груди. Нравится ощущать под пальцами рельефные мышцы. Не сжимая, едва дотрагиваясь прослеживать по всей длине, запоминать на ощупь.  
Плавишься в его руках. Раскрываешься. Подчиняешься требовательным ласкам. Не марионетка, не безвольная кукла. Пусть он ведёт, но ты отвечаешь на каждое движение. Исследуешь его тело так же, как и он твоё. Пьяный от желания, но голова совершенно ясной кажется. Отдаёшь себе отчет, к чему всё идёт. Страшно, но останавливаться не хочешь, на всё готов, лишь бы из рук не выпускать. Продолжать тереться о горячую кожу, ерошить короткие волосы, и стонать от легких укусов, от которых острого удовольствия больше, чем боли. Млеешь в его руках, позабыв о том, что бывает дальше. Что он навряд ли ограничится поцелуями. Голова совершенно ясной кажется, и совершенно пустой, как у наивной дурочки, которая уверена, что детей находят в капусте, а мама с папой просто играют.   
  
Осознаёшь это, лишь когда он натягивает тебя на пару пальцев, на сухую. По слюне разве что. Ты не следил. Ты вообще был где-то не здесь, в другом месте.  
Вскрикиваешь от боли и пытаешься соскочить, отпрянуть назад. Мотаешь головой и с трудом выдавливаешь из себя пополам с жалобным стоном:  
  
— Нет. Не надо. — Слова в кучу не собрать, как и мысли. Сквозь всхлипы не продраться самому: — Не…надо. Я не...  
  
— Ты «не»? — бровь вздергивает в притворном удивлении. — Вспомнил вдруг, что по девочкам? Ни за что не поверю. Не после того, что ты ночью вытворял.  
  
Пальцы вынимать не собирается, не загоняет глубже и это уже благо. Ты распластан под ним. В глаза пытаешься смотреть, смаргивая слёзы. Пытаешься отвлечься от режущей боли, убеждаешь себя, что это всего лишь пальцы, не ты первый, не ты последний с кем это происходит. От этого не умирают и вообще, ты ведь уже умер. Уговариваешь себя, стараясь дышать медленней и глубже, через три вдоха накапливаешь слов на целую фразу.  
  
— Я не знаю, что вчера было. Не понимаю. Я не… я ни разу ещё не… Больно.  
  
Всхлипываешь. Выдыхаешь последнее слово и сам не понимаешь, чего просишь, но взгляд у тебя такой, что разжалобит и камень.  
Он не каменный. Он перестаёт усмехаться. Более собранным становится, настороженным. Чутким. Твоё признание не заставляет его остановиться, разве что изменить тактику. Его желание даже сильнее стало, и ты чувствуешь это всем собой. Он хочет тебя. Чуть иначе, чем несколько минут назад, серьезнее, глубже что ли? Медленнее и осторожнее.   
  
— Ты хотел меня вчера, да и сейчас хочешь.  
  
Не спрашивает, скорей уговаривает, словно напуганного зверька успокаивает. Интонацией, поцелуями. Не спрашивает, но ты всё равно отвечаешь с очередным жалобным всхлипом, обреченно, как на плаху:  
  
— Да.  
  
Ему тоже дышать тяжело. Он непонятно из каких сил сдерживается. Отлепляется от тебя всего на мгновение, чтобы перевесившись через кровать, нашарить что-то. Прохладное и скользкое. Мазь или крем. Теперь не больно почти, только страшно. Вцепиться бы в него пальцами, оставляя синяки. Стать бы снова бездумно пьяным от похоти, как ночью. Только не думать, не томиться ожиданием новой боли. Отогнать стоящую перед распахнутыми глазами картинку, как он вламывается в тебя одним движением, рвёт на лоскуты, и ты извиваешься, бьёшься на нём в агонии, истекая кровью…  
  
— Не бойся. Не наврежу тебе. Не после всего.  
  
Слов больше нет. Воздуха тоже. Не боль и не удовольствие. Всё сразу, много. До крика. До треснувшей под пальцами простыни. Ноги скользят по его плечам, и он ловит их на сгиб локтя. Умереть бы сейчас. Растянуть мгновение на вечность. Продлить и остановить. Прекратить и продолжить. Взорваться яркой вспышкой, безмолвным криком, содрогаться в конвульсиях, разрываемый на части переизбытком ощущений. Чувствовать каждый толчок внутри, каждый спазм. Заранее быть согласным на всё это снова, на любую боль. Лишь бы ещё раз услышать это утробное рычание, довольное и злое одновременно, лишь бы снова и снова почувствовать тяжесть разгоряченного тела сверху, и даже когда всё закончилось, продолжить пульсировать, сжимаясь на нём. Не отпускать.  
Умереть бы прямо сейчас.  
  
  
****

***

****  
  
Из всей твоей одежды целыми остались только ботинки. Куртка выглядит так, будто ей несколько лет мыли полы, а дизайнерский длинный шарф, кажется, жевали. Всё остальное в клочья. Когда ты пытаешься встать с кровати, он показывает тебе кучу тряпья, что ещё вчера была твоими, может не самыми брендовыми, но вполне сносными шмотками. Вид при этом он имеет смущенный донельзя, что при его габаритах и полном отсутствии одежды выглядит презабавно. Ты понимаешь, что всё ещё не знаешь даже имени и начинаешь хихикать, вспомнив старую шутку, о сексе, который вовсе не повод для знакомства. Задница твоя, вопреки всем ожиданием практически не болит. Можно даже сказать, что не болит вовсе. Только непривычное тянущее ощущение, более смахивающее на желание повторить эксперимент, чем на повод для жалоб, постоянно отвлекает тебя от разговора с новым знакомым. А ещё то, что он вовсе не думает одеваться, совершенно не испытывая в этом необходимости и выглядит при этом так невозмутимо естественно, что ты пытаешься последовать его примеру, но не выдерживаешь и пяти минут. Заливаешься румянцем, жалуешься на прохладу и заворачиваешься в тонкое покрывало, на манер римской тоги.  
  
За приготовлением завтрака-обеда из полуфабрикатов, выясняется, что зовут его Назар и он тоже живёт в городе, а сюда приезжает примерно раз в месяц «проведать». На закономерный вопрос: «что именно?», запинается, отмахивается и обещает рассказать позже, зато с удовольствием расписывает местные красоты и оказывается знатоком лесной живности: зайцев, кабанов и всевозможных птиц. Очередную странную реакцию выдаёт, когда ты спрашиваешь, не охотник ли он и обводишь взглядом стены в поисках ружья.   
Сначала хмурится и даже злится, жестко припечатывая, что человеку тем более с ружьем вообще не следует заходить в лес, а потом натыкается взглядом на лежащую у кровати шкуру и неуклюже переводит разговор на городские новости. В общем, поговорить было о чем, даже при том, что некоторых самых важных тем не касались вовсе. Словно договорились вести себя так, будто всё в порядке и нет ничего странного. Нечего обсуждать.  
К щекотливой теме подбираетесь уже под чай с вареньем. Вкусный душистый чай, от которого тебе тепло внутри, хочется обниматься и тянет пооткровенничать, а он считает, что пришло время прояснить некоторые моменты:  
  
— Как ты оказался в лесу посреди ночи?  
  
Спрашивает и настроен тебя выслушать. Чашку двумя руками держит, будто замерз. Смотрит выжидательно. Не отмахнешься, не отделаешься пустой шуткой.  
Ты рассказываешь. Про Дара и как устал быть один. Про Новый год, про свой страх и обиду. Про обрыв у реки. Он слушает внимательно и даже сочувственно. Где-то кивает, а где-то сжимает губы в тонкую линию, и глаза становятся злыми. Он бы, наверное, и кулаки сжал, но чашка в ладонях мешает. Тебе это душу греет, говорить, раскрываться легче, когда знаешь, что слушатель переживает, что не всё равно ему. Да только, когда ты заканчиваешь, он начинает хохотать в голос. Причем твоя недоуменно обиженная мордашка веселит его только сильнее. До выступивших в уголках глаз слёз. Закончив смеяться — припечатывает:  
  
— Прости, конечно, но ты идиот, сразу видно городской, никогда зимой в лесу не был. С обрыва на камни прыгать? Да ещё и перед этим по тропинке через лес пройти, не помня даже в какую сторону топать? Даже если бы дошёл и прыгнул. Там столько снега намело. Выше головы. Как не старайся — не разобьёшься. Максимум ногу повредишь. Да и то, если уж очень неудачно прямо об камень приложишься. Зато встрял бы в сугроб между камней наверняка. Да так, что самому не выбраться. Долго бы умирал, мучительно. До хрипоты бы орал и пытался выкарабкаться, и проваливался бы всё глубже, а нашли бы уже к лету, если вообще нашли бы. Места здесь глухие. Разве что молодежь иногда к реке ездит, когда тепло, да я наведываюсь. Повезло тебе.  
  
Продолжение твоей истории рассказывает уже сам. Как увидел яркий синий шарф на снегу и твою полузамерзшую тушку. Как волок по снегу в дом. Как сдирал с тебя заледеневшую одежду и одновременно растапливал печь, как отогревал собой. Как держал и успокаивал, когда ты очнулся и начал вопить от боли в оттаивающем теле.  
  
Это ты помнишь. Смутно, кусками и как-то иначе, чем он рассказывает. Слушаешь его, хочешь верить каждому слову. Понимаешь умом, что врать ему нет смысла, но пазл не складывается. Торчит в стороны норовя порезать всё острыми краями. Твоя память подкидывает тебе совсем другие картинки. Волчий вой и теплые объятия смерти. Отмороженные ноги и запах мокрой шерсти. Нет, он не врёт тебе, ему незачем. Он всего лишь недоговаривает. Скрывает что-то такое, что тебе лучше не знать. Что-то без чего тебе определённо будет лучше. В глазах его почти мольбу читаешь: «не уточняй, не спрашивай!» Складно так всё. Вот-вот поднимется на ноги, обойдёт стол и под рассказ о ночи, о тебе — горячем и невменяемом, положит руки тебе на плечи. Повернёт к себе за подбородок и поцелует. Ты уже почти видишь это, почти чувствуешь вкус его губ. Фантомное ощущение. Предчувствие, которому не дано сбыться. Ты уже выбрал другой путь. На тонкий лёд ступил и дальше только вперёд скользить, иначе провалишься. От тебя уже мало что зависит.  
  
— Я не буду спрашивать, что ты сам делал в лесу. Но как ты меня отогрел? Я не должен был выжить.  
  
Вот и спросил. Сказал вслух и готов к любому ответу. Думаешь, что готов ко всему: к смешку, недомолвкам, очередной сказке. Ко всему, кроме тихого, как стук сухой земли о крышку гроба:  
  
— А ты и не выжил.   
  
Тишина повисает под стать словам. Мертвая. Потрескивают, сгорая дрова. Завывает в трубе ветер. Почти слышно, как падает за окном снег. Его дыхание. Твоё дыхание. Стук сердца.   
  
— Прости.  
  
Он нарушает молчание первым и новая пауза в мириады раз не так страшна как предыдущая. Она нужна для того чтобы подобрать слова.  
  
— Я, наверно, не должен был делать то, что сделал. Только добавил проблем тебе, да и себе. Нам обоим. Ты остался бы там, стал бы сугробом, а я… я просто прошел бы мимо... Ты был как ледяной принц, как Кай, которого никогда не найдёт Герда. Такой красивый и невозможно далёкий. Я не смог развернуться и уйти. Захотелось потрогать. Провести пальцами по ледяной щеке, потрогать ресницы. Настоящие ли? Не сломаются от прикосновения, как тонкая изморозь?   
  
Чашку в руках вертит, смотрит на неё недоуменно, словно бы только что заметил и не понимает, зачем держит. Пьёт из неё, паузу тянет, отставляет в сторону, пустую уже. На выдохе продолжает, медленней:  
  
— Ты ледяной был, но ещё дышал. Чуть-чуть. Не каждый бы заметил. Я думал, не успею. Не получится.   
  
— Что. Ты. Сделал?  
  
Ты точно не хочешь это знать. Ты проговариваешь каждое слово своего немудреного вопроса целую вечность. Тебе страшно так, что дышать не можешь. Страшнее, чем с обрыва. Страшнее, чем отдаться в первый раз. Сейчас тебе точно не понравится.   
  
— Я укусил тебя. Заразил. Вылечил. Спас… Теперь ты такой же, как я. Оборотень. Некоторые неудобства, конечно, имеются, но зато регенерация такая, что от смертельной раны за несколько часов ни следа, и жить будешь гораздо дольше. Хотя в твоём случае это скорей минус.  
  
Ты ничего не понимаешь, слишком много слов. Сбивчиво и с сарказмом. Суть теряется. Хорошо или плохо?   
  
— Я кто?  
  
— Оборотень. Смотри. Не бойся.  
  
Он усмехается снова, но не глотает слова и не оправдывается. Ему так не идёт оправдываться. Не подходит. Такие как он должны быть спокойными и иронично насмешливыми, или злыми, страшно злыми, до желания рвать на куски по живому. Ты успокаиваешься следом за ним, не понимаешь, чего ещё должен бояться. Смотришь, как он встаёт из-за стола и отходит на пару шагов назад. Смотришь и не веришь. Веришь и доверяешь снова. Кусочки пазла встают на места. Он преображается. Меняется весь. Словно бы плывёт, подтаявшим воском плавится, перетекает в другую форму. Вот перед тобой стоял привлекательный обнаженный мужчина. Рельеф мышц и отблески пламени на светлой коже. А вот здоровенный волк, пепельно-серый, скалит зубы, взрыкивает и глаза у него желтые, словно светятся изнутри. Ты не боишься, ты помнишь, как он охранял твой сон.  
  
  


***

  
  
За окном темнеет и скоро взойдёт луна. Вторая ночь полнолуния. Главная. Та, которую такие как он… как вы, ждут весь месяц с опаской. Та, из-за которой он забирается так далеко в лес, не рискуя оставаться даже в запертой городской квартире. Ночь, когда зверь вытесняет человека из своего сознания.   
Он рассказал тебе, как всё будет. Предупредил, что ты погибнешь, если не сделать это сегодня, и выбора у тебя, по сути, нет. Или ты принимаешь себя таким, каким стал или вернётся лихорадка и вся та боль, которую ты испытал, когда менялась твоя сущность и простой близостью и недосексом её уже не снять. Сгоришь изнутри, пустив прахом все его старания.  
  
— Готов?   
  
— Да… наверное.  
  
— Не бойся. Я буду рядом. Просто позволь этому случиться.  
  
— Я всё сделаю.  
  
Тебя озноб бьёт, суставы выкручивает, и ты еле сдерживаешься, чтобы не начать кататься по полу скуля от вернувшейся боли. Он придерживает тебя за обнаженные плечи, отобрав покрывало, твою единственную эфемерную защиту. Подталкивает к двери перед собой. Он — ты помнишь, какое горячее у него тело — ощущается прохладным по сравнению с тобой. Он массивный, неумолимый. Он сам еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать скалиться, не зарычать.  
Легкие обжигает морозным воздухом, когда, открыв дверь, он выталкивает тебя наружу. Лицом в снег. Прямо под мертвенный свет луны.  
Криком заходишься. Хрипом. Воем.  
Обрываешь сам себя.  
Мир изменился.  
Стал черно-белым, высоким и ярким. Тебе не жарко и не холодно. Тебе правильно. Ты впитываешь новую реальность как губка. Запоминаешь. Воздух наполнен запахами и звуками. Ты не ожидал, что сможешь услышать прыгающую по ветвям белку, что разворошенный у крыльца снег сохранил запах человека и волка, прошедших здесь прошлой ночью. Волка. Острое чувство опасности заставляет тебя развернуться на месте. Ты бы назвал это чувство алым, но сейчас не помнишь, какой именно это цвет.   
Он стоит там, где ты и ожидал его увидеть. С новой точки зрения не кажется ни меньше, ни безопаснее. Наоборот, человеком ты понимал, что он не причинит тебе вреда, а сейчас инстинкты воют с интенсивностью тревожной сирены. Ты даже не понимаешь, что и зачем делаешь, твое новое тело справляется само. Тело знает, как вести себя, встретив кого-то настолько более сильного. Склоняешь голову и чуть отворачиваешь в сторону, открывая шею. Стоишь на дрожащих ногах не смея шелохнуться, пока он обходит тебя по кругу. Стыдливо поджимаешь хвост, сдерживая желание плюхнуться на задницу, ты бы может тоже хотел понюхать его там, но скорей сдохнешь, чем позволишь себе такую вольность. Чем он позволит тебе.  
Коротко скулишь, когда он легонько сжимает зубами твоё горло. Не больно. Формально лишь, подтверждая статус. Как будто ты смог бы бросить ему вызов, как будто захотел бы. Послушно трусишь следом, когда, наконец, зовёт за собой, уводя с открытого места вглубь чащи. На четырёх лапах по снегу идти гораздо легче, чем на двух ногах. Он выбирает путь. Показывает тебе окрестности, лес, следы. Обучает тебя как щенка, впервые вылезшего из логова. Экскурсию проводит. Светлые тряпки на примятом снегу пахнут остро, знакомо. Ты воспринимаешь всё иначе сейчас, но понимание пробивается даже сквозь сознание зверя. Это куски твоей куртки, здесь ты умер. В твоей голове нет слов, только образы. Он не может объяснить тебе. Ты знаешь, что он хотел бы сказать. Вы идёте совсем не в ту сторону, куда ты пытался продраться вчера, но выходите к нужному месту.  
Вид с обрыва прекрасен. Зимней ночью он совсем другой, чем ты помнил с лета. Мрачная сказка. Снег слепящий, переливающийся в свете огромной луны. Звезды крупными льдинками на черном фоне. Простор и свобода. Снег полностью укрыл острые камни. Если не знать, ни за что не догадаешься, что под обрывом смерть. Река — нагромождение льда у берегов, по центру гладкая и ровная. Черное и белое, как на старой литографии. Безжизненным всё кажется, мертвым. Но ты шел через лес, ты знаешь, что это лишь видимость. Видел и обонял снующую туда-сюда мелкую живность, слышал тяжелое хлопанье крыльев пролетевшего в вышине филина. Только глупые люди и сами мертвые внутри, думают, что зимой лес умирает. Ты хочешь сказать об этом. Сообщить миру, о том, что жив и о том, что тебе хорошо. Правильно.   
Ты хочешь сказать, но слов нет. Только образы. Переполняющие тебя, рвущиеся наружу. Твой голос, несмелый в начале, крепнет и наливается силой, когда он присоединяется к тебе. Сдвоенный волчий вой разносится по пойме реки на многие километры, заставляя всё живое застыть на мгновение, прислушиваясь.  
Вы хозяева этого леса. Он и ты. Вместе. Теперь об этом оповещён каждый имеющий уши.   
  
  


***

  
  
Возвращаетесь под утро, вдоволь набегавшись по лесу. Вымотанные до предела. Еле тащишься за ним. Ноги заплетаются, даже став волком не поспеваешь за более старшим и сильным. Домик уже виднеется между деревьями, когда побледневшая луна скрывается за горизонтом. Ты охаешь от неожиданности, распластавшись на снегу. Руки и ноги слишком длинные, не слушаются с непривычки, разъезжаются, замерзают мгновенно. Он оборачивается на звук, подходит неспешно, вразвалочку. Раскрывает пасть и вываливает язык, хохочет над тобой, без проблем оставаясь в волчьем обличье после исчезновения луны. Всё ещё смеясь, распрямляется и подаёт тебе руку. Спокойно, будто бы не босиком на снегу стоит, не холодно ему.   
  
— Пойдём, потом научишься сохранять форму. Или тебя понести?  
  
Ты стоишь только потому, что он тебя держит, дрожишь весь от холода. Ни сил, ни желания возмущаться явной издёвкой. Носом шмыгаешь вместо ответа и силишься не стучать зубами.  
  
— Понятно, — протягивает с беззлобной насмешкой. — Какой же ты щенок ещё неуклюжий и смешной, даром, что таким дылдой вымахал.  
  
Подхватывает тебя на руки, как невесту и несёт в дом, пока ты прижимаешься к нему, сильному, теплому. Ты так устал и замерз, что засыпаешь едва он, растопив погасшую за ночь печь, прижимается к тебе под ворохом теплых одеял.   
  
  


***

  
  
Следующий день начинается так же, как и предыдущий. Далеко за полдень. Только ты не боишься. Скользишь под него сам и тянешься за поцелуем. Всё так обычно и привычно, словно вы целую вечность вместе, и каждое утро он неспешно берёт тебя. Сладко растягивая, выцеловывает узоры на твоей шее. Оставляет метки зубов и заставляет выгибаться и умолять. Знает, как сделать тебе хорошо, невыносимо. Приятно и правильно больно, так чтобы ты скулил и подавался навстречу, стелился перед ним, не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Не заботясь ни о чем, кроме своего желания доставить удовольствие в ответ. Он не сдерживается, щедро разукрашивая тебя синяками, а ты просишь ещё и сжимаешь зубы на заботливо подставленном запястье. Его оргазм, как яркая вспышка. Взрыв.  
Собственный — сбрасывает тебя в черную бездну. Ты хватаешься за его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Прижимаешься взмокшим лбом. Делишь с ним дыхание, и загадываешь, чтобы так было всегда. Думаешь, что за такое и умереть не жалко. Ты бы точно умер ещё раз ради него.   
  
Всё так же. Только ты не сидишь бедным родственником, поджав ноги и замотавшись в покрывало. Порываешься помочь, лезешь под руку, ластишься, больше отвлекая, но он и не против. Не мешает тебе трогать и гладить, не запрещает изучать себя. Лишь когда ты увлекаешься и, опустившись коленями на твердый пол, собираешься вылизать его, тянет на себя, прихватив за шею. Не больно, но давая прочувствовать свою силу.  
  
— Не сейчас. Поедим сначала.  
  
За столом, говорите обо всём и ни о чем, соблюдая негласное правило не начинать серьёзных разговоров во время еды, а потом перебираетесь на постель. Он щекочет и тискает тебя как кутёнка, не давая сосредоточиться и начать задавать вопросы, которых у тебя накопился вагон и целая тележка в придачу.   
С трудом выворачиваешься из его рук и, задыхаясь от смеха, выпрашиваешь передышку:  
  
— Погоди. Ты… твоя очередь. Расскажи. Как ты сам стал таким? Оборотнем. Или это с рождения?  
  
Зря спросил. Определённо зря. Понимаешь это сразу. Он мрачнеет мгновенно, а в глазах мелькает что-то такое, что тебе хочется под кровать залезть, забиться в дальний угол и не отсвечивать ближайшие сутки. Переждать пока схлынет.  
Не получается. Он ловит тебя за лодыжку и притягивает к себе. Разворачивает спиной и усаживает, как плюшевого мишку тискает.  
  
— Если не хочешь, не говори.  
  
Ты пытаешься пойти на попятную. Ты уже догадался, что тебе не понравится то, что ты можешь услышать. Ты обойдёшься, переживёшь как-нибудь без новых знаний.   
  
— Я расскажу. Сказка будет так себе, страшноватая, но со счастливым концом.   
  
Его ладонь на твоём горле лежит, а другая поглаживает бедро. Голос хриплый, дыхание опаляет ушную раковину. Это больше похоже на прелюдию к сексу, чем на исповедь. Он чувствует, как ты возбужден и ему нравится, а тебе с первых же слов сладко и жутко. Яркими образами перед глазами.   
  
— Мне не повезло. Я в лесу заблудился. Летом. Наверное, сам бы выбрался рано или поздно. Если бы не они. Знал, что не стоит шататься по лесу самому, но там так хорошо было, спокойно, тихо. Не повезло… Они возникли словно не откуда, обступили. Тогда показалось, что целая стая, что повсюду только серые спины и оскаленные пасти. На деле их не больше десятка было, молодняк. Разгоряченные бегом, с клыков слюна капает, всё ближе подходят. А я к сосенке прижался спиной и стою ни жив ни мертв. Ни убежать, ни закричать не могу от страха. Она вперёд вышла. Лизавета. Лизка. За старшую у них была, за главную. Красивая. Представляешь? — смеётся:  
  
— Я тут умереть готовлюсь и вдруг перед носом девка голая. Подходит, бедрами качает. Не стесняется наготы нисколечко, а я красный сразу весь стал, уши горят, куда глаза деть не знаю. Мне тогда едва шестнадцать исполнилось. Невинный, наивный, глупый. Она ко мне прижалась: «Сладкий какой, — говорит. — Поиграем?» И как грызанёт, вот здесь.   
  
Целует в основание шеи, зубами прижимает. Сладко и продолжения хочется. Продолжения истории.  
  
— Сильная. Я вырваться попытался, не смог. Дальше не очень помню. Как в тумане. Кто-то обратился в человека, сказали что-то, заржали. Потом все исчезли, оставив нас вдвоём. У меня лихорадка началась. Кричал наверно, не соображал ничего. Она со мной до вечера забавлялась, потом дала кончить. Я даже отдышаться толком не успел, когда луна взошла. Сука. Смешно ей со мной было возиться, да и не я первый с кем она так. А может и правда приглянулся и хотела подольше поиграть, только на завтра случился великий облом. Одно дело, когда я невменяемый был, а другое на свежую голову. Выспавшийся. Женщины меня не привлекают. Совсем. Какая бы красивая не была. Даже под страхом смерти не могу. Что сейчас, что тогда. Без шансов. До нее, когда дошло, что я её не хочу. Ох. Змеёй шипела, ругалась. Как на месте не убила, не знаю. Потом долго жалел, что не убила. Отвергнутые женщины страшны в гневе, а холодные расчетливые суки знающие, что не будут отвечать за последствия — страшнее всего.  
  
— Что она сделала?   
  
Ты нежишься в его объятиях, расслаблен и едва ли осознаёшь, что самая страшная часть истории ещё впереди. Тебе хорошо, пусть его ласки стали грубее и настойчивее. Прикусывает тебя за ухо, выкручивает пальцами соски и, добившись стона продолжает:  
  
— Натравила на меня всю свою стаю. Ублюдки. Я из дома выходить перестал почти. А если не отвертеться было, то по подворотням обходил, прятался, бегал от них. Все равно находили. В городе, по запаху. След брали и гнали, пока не выдохнусь. В начале, просто издевались, смеялись, били. Пока не почувствовали безнаказанность. Поняли, что жаловаться я не побегу. Мне не к кому было бежать. Я ненужный был, лишний. Отца я не видел никогда, а матери до меня дела не было. У неё новый муж, младенец на руках. Я мешал только, доставлял лишние проблемы. Школу пропускаю, одежда рванная всегда. Не до меня ей было. Живой, домой почти каждый день прихожу и ладно. Потом всё хуже. Я взрослее стал, да и они. Аппетит разыгрался. Просто бить стало мало. Тем более я сопротивляться перестал. Если догоняли, то раздевался сам, чтоб одежду не рвали и кровью не пачкать. Не держали даже. Только рот затыкали, чтобы на крик никто не пришёл. Больше всего любили резать. Ножом или когтями рвать. Кожу лоскутами снимали, пока от боли сознание не терял. Что только не придумывали. Представления устраивали, ролевые игры. Привязывали. Пороли. Смеялись всегда. Не насиловали только, тогда ещё нет. Не догадались или она запретила, не знаю. Разве что ещё мочились сверху и уходили. Оставляли истекающего кровью, смердящего. Проверяли только, что не подох. А так, что мне? Регенерация. Несколько часов и только отметины оставались, а перевоплощение стирало и их. На коже ни одного шрама. Помыться, переодеться и через пару дней новая гонка. А в полнолуние я приходил к ним сам. Больше некуда было. Лучше они, чем волком посреди города. Люди сразу убьют, не станут церемониться. Волки честнее людей, не добрее, нет, справедливее, что ли? Рычали на меня, скалились, но позволяли бежать в стае. Мне иногда и кусок добычи перепадал, после всех, после самых младших и слабых. Волки знали, что я такой же, как они. По сути одна семья. У меня ближе них никого не было, больше никому не нужен. Я благодарен им был за это. За неравнодушие. Хотя в лесу тоже… Если охота была не удачная, отыгрывались на мне. Тогда и рот не затыкали, лес же, кричи, пока не охрипнешь. Сорванный голос восстанавливался так же быстро, как и кожа.   
  
Ты знаешь, что кожа у него чистая, гладкая. Даже смотреть не надо. Ты его со всех сторон ощупать успел. Не знал только, что шрамы у него не на теле, а глубже гораздо. Не понимаешь, как с такими живут, разговаривают, хотят чего-то. Стремятся доставить удовольствие. Тебе, например. Потому что одновременно со словами он оставляет следы на твоём теле. Ногтями царапает, сжимает, мнёт.  
  
— Я даже уехать не мог. Это всё давно было, ещё во времена Империи. Прописка, приписка, ярмо на шее. И нищие все. Денег ни у кого не было, да и ценности они не имели. Только бартер, услуга за услугу. Если тебе нечего предложить, то хоть сдохни. Мне… мне было что предложить. Я ведь хорошенький тогда был, совсем как ты. Тонкий да звонкий, и готовый на всё. Вообще на всё. Женщины меня не интересовали, но покупателей на мой товар нашлось не мало. Как эти узнали, понятия не имею. Может, следили, может, рассказал кто. Старшие в их дела не вмешивались, но присматривали. Половина городской номенклатуры из клана были, не скрывались почти. Тогда самый кошмар начался. Я… не знаю, как руки на себя не наложил. Наверно жить хотел. Всегда слишком сильно хотел жить, даже так, несмотря ни на что. Скорее вопреки всему.  
  
Словно чужую историю рассказывает. Не трогает уже, не болит. Пальцы его кружат в такт словам, разминают тебя, растягивают. Голос хриплый, низкий. У тебя стоит. Возбуждает этот тон, эти бесстыдные, настойчивые пальцы. Смысла слов почти не улавливаешь. Только горячую злость и похоть. Застарелую, тяжелую ненависть и желание жить. Вопреки всему.   
  
— Отлавливали меня после «свиданий». Вымотанного, пахнущего сексом. Не ошиблись ни разу. Первый раз еле решились, щенки. Мялись, подначивали друг друга. Я же не девка, а ну как к ним тоже клеймо приклеится. Потом всем стало плевать. Во вкус вошли. Раскладывали меня, где придётся, по кругу пускали. Не важно, сколько их, двое или семеро. Я сопротивляться не мог. В рот трахали, в задницу, по очереди или вдвоём. Проверяли скольких смогу принять. Рвали. Даже растянутого и смазанного, после секса, всё равно рвали каждый раз почти. На кулак натягивали. Я… до того не просил и не умолял, даже в начале, когда резали. Я вообще не знал, что можно такую боль испытать и выжить. Ещё любили вытрахав до беспамятства, оставить что-нибудь внутри. Побольше. Чтобы очнувшись, сам вытаскивал. По зажившему рвал снова. Специально оставались посмотреть, как я буду извиваться и скулить от боли, думая, что никто не видит.   
  
От возникшей перед глазами картинки кроет похлеще, чем от жесткого порно. Его пальцы внутри по костяшки. Ты сам насаживаешься на них, трёшься спиной о его грудь и с ума сходишь от желания подрочить. Он не позволяет, бьёт тебя по рукам и продолжает трахать пальцами. Охаешь, когда приподняв, насаживает на себя. Он большой, но ты хочешь так, что боли не чувствуешь вовсе. Думаешь мельком, что одному из вас не помешал бы хороший мозгоправ. Ему, что после такого рассказа не ловит паническую атаку, затяжную депрессию или чего похуже, а с наслаждением трахает тебя. Пусть не нежно, а с синяками и следами зубов. Головы не теряет. Соизмеряет силу, даря ровно столько боли, сколько нужно, чтобы удовольствие было острее. Или лечиться нужно тебе? Возбужденно скачущему на его члене. Скулящему и сжимающемуся, выпрашивая больше. Чтобы глубже, острее, больнее. Чтобы до слёз и беспамятства. Чтобы стереть стоящую перед глазами картинку. Не думать, не представлять каково оно, с несколькими, против воли. По живому рвать. Как оно, если на кулак…  
  
Словно мысли твои читает. Продолжая натягивать тебя, гладит вокруг пальцами и, надавив, протискивает один внутрь. Тебя ломает, словно в падучей бьёшься. В попытке отстраниться только сильнее насаживаешься. За его бедра пальцами, до черных отметин. О нём не заботишься, о себе тоже. Он делает всё сам. Отпускает тебя в пару движений, дарит разрядку. Когда тебя выгибает на нём, спускает следом.   
Свой рассказ заканчивает, лишь когда, отдышавшись, упадет на кровать и, уложив тебя дрожащего себе на грудь, накроет сверху одеялом.   
  
— Я всё-таки уехал тогда. Накопил денег, обзавелся поддержкой и протекцией. Смог сменить документы, имя, возраст. И долго не мог спать по ночам, шарахался от любого, кто хотел стать ближе. Потом рухнула Империя, и всё стало проще. Снова сменил документы. Вернулся в родной город. Не знаю зачем. С матерью повидаться хотел или отомстить, тем, кто забавлялся со мной, доведённым до ручки, безотказным. Да, не успел. Пару лет до этого, там война кланов была, территории делили. Чужаки прислали охотников, специалистов, натасканных убивать таких как мы. Из Лизкиной стаи никто не выжил. Они же самые отмороженные были, в каждой дырке затычка. Так и лежат все на кладбище, рядышком. Ровненько так. Тихо. Надгробья одинаковые и на каждом волк выбит. Я полдня там провёл, ходил между могил, вспоминал каждого. Я убивать ехал, мстить, ненавидел их, а там… Спокойно так стало, ни злости, ни ненависти. Грусть только. Они всё, что у меня было. Они же жить могли, молодые совсем. Я же смог. К матери тогда так и не зашел, уехал и не возвращался больше.  
  
  


***

  
  
Целоваться с ним сладко, хоть и в сон клонит. Целоваться с ним необыкновенно, ярко и очень интимно. Больше чем секс. Особенно, когда ты лежишь сверху и ведёшь, а он вынужден лишь отвечать, полностью предоставив тебе инициативу. Целоваться с ним, как купаться в спокойном теплом море, когда качаешься на волнах, и твоя усталость и боль смываются с тебя, растворяются в мировом океане, солью опускаются на дно. Целоваться с ним, как дышать, деля кислород на двоих. Долго и с упоением вылизывать крепкую шею, то и дело проходясь языком по горлу, от яремной впадинки до подбородка, надавливая языком на кадык. Колкая щетина тебе нисколько не мешает, скорей добавляет разнообразия. Оглаживаешь рельефные мышцы. Скульптором себя чувствуешь, что создаёт античное божество, и напоследок выглаживает каждую выпуклость и каждую впадинку идеального тела. Проверяет пропорции, опираясь лишь на собственные ощущения, и, закончив, влюбляется в своё творение намертво. Каменно-твердый и обманчиво мягкий, смешно морщащийся от щекотки, когда ты зарываешься носом в волосы на груди или принимаешься выцеловывать узоры вокруг пупка. Неподвижный, пока ему не надоедает. Стремительный, когда решает, что хватит с него бездействия, и ты оказываешься на спине быстрее, чем успеваешь выдохнуть.   
  
  


***

  
  
Проводите в постели весь остаток короткого зимнего дня, изредка отрываясь друг от друга, чтобы подбросить дров в камин. Ты уже знаешь, что замерзнуть и простудиться тебе не светит, но с огнем уютнее. Вспоминаете об ужине слишком поздно. Ночь вступила в свои права, и луна вот-вот покажется из-за верхушек сосен. Под кожей разгорается пожар и невозможно устоять на месте, а он посмеивается и говорит, что именно сегодня состоится твоё окончательное посвящение. Причащение кровью. Пусть ты уверен, что пока он рядом, с тобой не случится ничего плохого, но от этих слов жутко. От этих слов кровь кипит в предвкушении.  
  
Второй раз проще. Тело уже знает, что от него требуется, и спустя минуту ты едва сдерживаешься, чтобы не рвануть в лес впереди него. След берёшь легко. Запах словно яркая нить тянется по снегу, ведёт тебя. Ты ещё не знаешь, кому он принадлежит, но раз тебя не останавливают, значит всё в порядке. Зайца находишь быстро, но неумелый и нетерпеливый, прыгаешь слишком рано. Упускаешь добычу.   
Упускаешь добычу ещё дважды. Голоден и злишься всё сильнее. Не на него, что держится чуть позади и не собирается делать за тебя твою работу. На зайцев злишься, на собственную неуклюжесть, на то, что навыки охотника не входят в комплект, вместе с хвостом и шерстью.   
Следующий ушастый отпрыгивает прямо ему под ноги, только зубы сомкнуть, что он и делает. Это не удача, это то самое чутье или опыт, которого у тебя нет. Занял идеальную позицию и теперь хрустит мелкими косточками. Надоело таскаться за тобой на голодный желудок, рассчитывая, что ты быстро научишься и обеспечишь вас обоих ужином. Тебе тоже надоело, ты подбираешься поближе и просительно скулишь, в надежде, что с тобой поделятся, но получаешь лишь предупреждающий рык. Тебе обидно. Очень по-человечески обидно, несмотря на волчью шкуру. Человеку почти до слёз, а волк просто зол. Волк благодарен даже, что не получил подачку, что в него верят. Собран и полон решимости не облажаться на этот раз.   
Ты сосредоточен на волчьих инстинктах, но анализируешь их как человек, перепроверяешь. Тянущийся по снегу запах, направление ветра, шуршание нижних веток, мелькнувшую тень.   
Зубы смыкаются на визжащей тушке. Шерсть и кровь забивают глотку. Боишься задохнуться не больше, чем упустить добычу снова. Лишь дождавшись, пока не перестанет биться, окончательно обмякнет, позволяешь безжизненному тельцу упасть на снег. Ты горд собой и тебе положена награда. Ты перемазан в крови и хочешь снова вонзить клыки в горячее мясо, ты, в конце концов, голоден.   
  
Прижимаешь уши и, опустив голову, пятишься прочь. Слюна в пасти пополам со сладкой кровью, но взгляд поднять не смеешь. Ждешь.   
Он обнюхивает твою добычу и, ухватив зубами, отдирает большой кусок. Он мог бы съесть всё, но ограничивается только этим. Позволяет тебе подойти и закончить его трапезу. Ты не в обиде, ты благодарен за это, ты знаешь, что всё правильно, всё так, как должно быть.   
  
Тебе кажется, что так было всегда, что так будет всегда. Ты влился в новую реальность, как ручей в горную реку. Впустил в себя, стал одним целым. Ты принял этот ритм и забыл, что вокруг всё тот же мир, что и раньше. Изменился только ты.  
  
Утром просыпаешься от того, что тебе холодно. Ты один в большой постели и камин не горит. Он крутится по комнате, скидывая вещи в большую сумку. Он одет. Это тянет на отдельный фетиш, потому что он хорош, а ты вообще забыл, что двуногим свойственно носить одежду. Поверх тонкого свитера жилет с множеством карманов, штаны армейского типа, высокие ботинки и массивная пряжка широкого ремня. Он больше всего похож на охотника или лесничего. Ну да, конечно, кому же ещё лазить по зимнему лесу? Такая вот ирония: волк, маскирующийся под своего злейшего врага. Рассмеяться хочется или утянуть его обратно в постель, попутно избавляясь от всех этих шмоток, в которых он выглядит потрясающе. Сильным, хищным, свободным. Таким, что ты садишься на кровати, и, завернувшись в одеяло, зависаешь, словно старенький компьютер. Даже забываешь спросить, что за нелёгкая подняла его в такую рань после бессонной ночи, ведь ещё нет даже полудня.  
Он оборачивается на тебя и, смерив взглядом, выдаёт сложную словесную конструкцию, которую ты не рискнул бы повторить не сбившись. Ты вообще не рискуешь ничего говорить, только смотришь удивлённо и вопросительно, надеясь хоть на какие-то объяснения.  
  
— У тебя одежды никакой нет, — он разводит руками, то ли обвиняя тебя в этом, то ли предполагая, что это полностью объяснит его недовольство.  
  
— А зачем мне?..   
  
— Ты собираешься домой голышом ехать или завернувшись в одеяло?  
  
— Домой?..   
  
Ты забыл. Совершенно забыл, что у тебя есть дом. Ты не собирался туда возвращаться. Тебе не за чем туда возвращаться. В пустую квартиру с мигающей елкой, не накрытым столом и одиночеством. Туда, где ты чуть не захлебнулся своей ненужностью. Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе зачитали смертный приговор, а он бодр и весел. Светится весь от предвкушения.  
  
— Ну да, домой. Сегодня луна пойдёт на убыль, и можно будет держать себя в руках. Горячая ванна, электричество, телевизор… Погоди, — он запинается, наконец, заметив, что с тобой что-то не так:  
— Ты что думал, что я всё время здесь живу?  
  
— Да нет, ты говорил. Конечно. Надо домой.  
  
Говоришь, бормочешь скорее, и всё кутаешься в одеяло, зябко тебе. Внутри холодно и пусто. Снежно. Как снаружи, на лесной поляне. Он взрослый и сильный. Самодостаточный. Ну, спас он тебя. Согрел, накормил, оттрахал. С чего ты решил, что так будет и дальше? С чего взял, что нужен ему? Привлекательный, видный… сколько таких мальчиков как ты у него было? Со сколькими распрощался после пары ночей или часов? Он ничего не обещал тебе. Ничего не должен. Скорей уж ты должен ему, за свою жизнь, за эти невероятные два дня.   
  
— …ботинки крепкие у тебя, а за остальное прости, мне не до церемоний было, спешил выковырять тебя из этого всего, а оно льдом взялось ещё. Вот и разодралось в клочья.  
  
— Назар.  
  
— Ты не переживай. Подвезу до дома. Завернём тебя в мою куртку, никто ничего и не заметит. А ещё лучше, дашь мне ключи и обернёшься волком, а обратно уже в квартире. У тебя же ключи есть?  
  
Ключи находятся в кармане куртки, чудом не выпали, пока он тащил тебя в дом. Твой любимый синий шарф тоже почти не пострадал. Ты вертишь его в руках, расправляешь и возвращаешь на место несколько затянувшихся петель, пока Назар заканчивает сборы.   
Оказывается, всего в паре километров от домика проходит приличная дорога, и хоть её и не чистят зимой, но его внедорожник может проехать. Добираетесь до него где-то за час, и то только потому, что по пути ты наворачиваешь круги, вокруг медленного человека, тянущего к тому же увесистую сумку, и он в какой-то момент не выдерживает и начинает швыряться в тебя снежками. Ты, вместо того, чтобы убегать и прятаться, прыгаешь ему на грудь и валишь в снег, где вы катаетесь до тех пор, пока он не оказывается сверху, надежно прижав тебя к земле. Всё равно, сильнее, в любом обличье.   
В городе ты кутаешься в его куртку, указываешь дорогу и хихикаешь, заливаясь краской, стоит только представить, что вас кто-нибудь останавливает и заглядывает в салон, а ты сидишь там, в ботинках и с голой задницей, и всем остальным тоже голым. По лестнице поднимаетесь, как и запланировали, он с твоими вещами в пакете, ты на четырёх лапах. Проскальзываешь мимо него в квартиру, и, пока он запирает за собой дверь, уже стоишь перед ним на своих двоих и в чем мать родила.  
Он ставит пакет на пол, и протяжно вздыхает, смахивая ладонью несуществующий пот со лба:  
  
— Фух. Ну, вот и всё.  
  
— Назар?..  
  
А ты стоишь: не жив, не мертв. Дыхание перехватило и слова повылетали из головы, все, полностью. Ты боишься новой боли, боишься остаться здесь один. Стесняешься признаться, раскрыться, подставиться. Боишься, что… Да, к лешему всё! Он трахал тебя во всех позах, вертел как хотел, а ты смущаешься и не можешь выдавить из себя пару фраз? Как в омут с обрыва. Ничего лучше не придумал, чем в лоб спросить, опустив все предисловия:  
  
— …Ты останешься?  
  
Плечом только дергает и принимается стаскивать куртку. Вопросом удивлен немного. Не предложением, а именно вопросом. Зачем спрашивать очевидное?  
  
— А есть другие варианты?  
  
Ты же не будешь стоять посреди коридора с улыбкой альтернативно одаренного? И прыгать до потолка с воплями упившегося орангутанга не будешь тоже. Ты просто вынужден продолжить в той же небрежной манере, просто чтобы не сорваться, не завизжать от радости, повиснув у него на шее:  
  
— Ну… — тянешь задумчиво. — Ты можешь сначала заехать к себе и собрать вещи, пока я приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин.   
  
Аккуратно ставит ботинки, и отвечает так же небрежно:  
  
— За вещами можно и завтра заехать, всё равно хозяина квартиры сегодня уже не застанем.   
  
Даже не смотрит на тебя. Словно вы обсуждаете, какой выбрать фильм на вечер, а не серьезный жизненный шаг. Для тебя так точно самый важный за всю твою жизнь. В одном ряду с «выходом из шкафа» и, очень скоро последовавшим за ним, вылетом из родительского гнезда. Словно вы обо всём уже договорились, а теперь просто выполняете задуманное. Не смотрит на тебя, но носом ведёт. Проносится мимо, едва не впечатав тебя в стенку. Пока ты доползаешь за ним на кухню, он успевает развить там бурную деятельность. Окно распахнуто настежь, как будто середина лета и на улице вовсе не идёт снег, а он запихивает останки сгоревшей три дня назад курицы, уже во второй мусорный пакет. Один, видно, оказался недостаточно герметичным.  
Ты не знаешь, плакать тебе или смеяться. Ну, сгорела, да ещё и протухла. Ну, воняет теперь на всю квартиру… Это самое важное, что нужно сделать сейчас?   
Выбираешь второе, и с нервным смехом опустившись на стул, советуешь проверить ещё и холодильник. Там наверняка осталось что-нибудь съедобное, но точно не всё.  
Наблюдаешь за тем, как придирчиво он обнюхивает каждый салатик, как орудует на твоей кухне, вашей теперь кухне. Тебе тепло, несмотря на распахнутое окно, под которым уже намело небольшой сугроб. Тепло и немного щекотно, где-то глубоко внутри. Так что всё время хочется смеяться.  
  
  


***

  
  
Дар появляется на следующий день. Будто специально выбрал время, когда Назар уехал за вещами. Не специально. Ты уверен. Но первое о чем думаешь — лучше бы ты был не один.   
Дар стучит в дверь, и ты так удивлён, что мысль о том, что можно было просто не открывать, даже не приходит тебе в голову. Ты тоже собирался уходить, пройтись по магазинам, а потому почти одет. На тебе джинсы, а майку ты как раз держал в руках, прежде чем открыть дверь. Всё-таки Дар выбрал не лучшее время, пришел бы на четверть часа раньше и ты встретил бы его так, как привык за эти несколько дней. Даже прикрыться не подумал бы.   
Кажется, Дар действительно рад тебя видеть. Улыбается и первым делом протягивает руку. Хочет прикоснуться пальцами к плечу, погладить то, что прежде трогал только через одежду.   
  
Ты дергаешься назад, как от огня. Смех на далёкой вечеринке, зелёное, липкое одиночество, вагон электрички, белое безмолвие ночного леса… Ты не то что поздороваться, вдох делаешь с трудом, а он не замечает, тараторить начинает прямо с порога, и пытается подойти ближе.  
  
— Привет. Слушай, Алик, я так рад, что ты в порядке. Ты на телефон не отвечал. Я звонил, вчера. И сегодня тоже. Волновался… Ты это… прости, что так вышло, я не мог отказать, меня силой туда затащили, мол, если с нами не пойдёшь, то и не мужик вовсе. И Милька эта ещё… На шею мне вешалась и сверху прыгала. Что бы обо мне подумали, если бы я сказал при всех, мол, прости девочка, в другой раз? Мне бы потом жизни не дали, стебались бы, что слабак, что зассал телку трахнуть… Это я сейчас уже знаю, что она с каждым там… была. Не одновременно, но со всеми, ни одного не пропустила… Шлюха. Но я тоже смог, представляешь? Я оказывается би. Здорово, правда? Почти нормальный. Послушай, это вообще было всё плохой идеей. Если бы я к тебе пришёл, это бы стрёмно выглядело, о нас бы шептаться начали. Так что даже хорошо, что не вышло. Правда? Зато сейчас можно. Меня не видел никто. Ты… Да что ты стоишь истуканом? Иди сюда, я соскучился.  
  
Таким привычным, знакомым движением, по плечу, по шее, пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке. Привычным и совершенно чужим. Ледяной водой в лицо. Отмираешь, с места беря разгон. Впечатываешь его в захлопнувшуюся дверь, и удерживаешь вытянутой рукой. Ты только сейчас заметил, что выше. Ты возможно всегда был сильнее. Ладонью сквозь куртку чувствуешь, как суматошно бьётся его сердце и запах страха, сладкий, чувствуешь тоже.   
Дар ничего не понимает, он впервые теряет контроль над ситуацией и пугается этого. Боится тебя, такого. Правильно, в общем-то, делает, всё хорошо у него с инстинктами, молодец.   
А ты вспоминаешь, как это делал с тобой Назар и понимаешь, что можешь тоже. Давить силой, не прикасаясь. Подавлять. Пугать взглядом до дрожащих коленок. Твои глаза будто бы изнутри светятся, и улыбка становиться широкой, искренней такой, хищной. Дар взгляда от неё отвести не может и пытается ещё сильней отстраниться, втереться в дверь, когда ты наклоняешься к самому его уху и произносишь, чеканя каждый слог, только одно слово:  
  
— От-ва-ли.  
  
А потом отдергиваешь его в сторону, будто он ничего не весит, распахиваешь дверь и вышвыриваешь прочь. Да так, что он не удерживает равновесие и врезается в стену напротив. Вспоминаешь кое о чем, уходишь и возвращаешься обратно ещё до того, как он успевает встать. Мягкий объемный сверток летит ему на колени. Подарок, тот самый, с эксклюзивной надписью, специально для него. Подарок, который ты всё-таки подарил. Теперь всё. Ты чувствуешь себя счастливым, чувствуешь удовлетворение от хорошо сделанной работы, завершения важного этапа своей жизни. Можно захлопнуть дверь и заняться своими делами.  
Ты так и поступаешь.   
Заперев дверь, оборачиваешься и, случайно увидев себя в зеркале, прижимаешься лбом к холодному стеклу. Застываешь и перестаёшь мыслить, перестаёшь существовать. Таким и находит тебя Назар. Мистическим образом возвращается минут через пять после того, как ты вышвырнул Дара, и наверняка успевает столкнуться с ним в подъезде. Вот он точно выбирал момент, выжидал, высчитывал… ты ни за что не поверишь в случайность. Это же надо, так удачно прийти. Пропустить твой бенефис, и успеть как раз вовремя, чтобы обнять до того, как ты опять захлебнёшься в одиночестве.  
Возвращается с полными сумками и самым идиотским и своевременным предложением, какое ты только слышал:  
  
— Новый год уже поздновато встречать, так что давай просто устроим себе праздничный ужин с елкой и шампанским?   
  
— У меня нет для тебя подарка.  
  
— Я положу под елку тебя.  
  
— И сам ляжешь рядом?  
  
— Сверху.

 

***


End file.
